The present application is directed to the art of battery charging and, more particularly, to systems and methods for charging and pulsating batteries.
Various deposits, such as lead sulfate deposits, often are generated as byproducts of the electro-chemical reaction that takes place when a battery is discharged. The accumulation of such deposits within the battery may degrade the operation of the battery and, if sufficient accumulation is present, may short circuit the battery.
Pulsation devices have been developed to counteract the accumulation of such deposits by applying pulsation energy, such as radio frequency energy, to the battery. Without being limited to any particular theory, it is believed that pulsation energy breaks down the accumulated deposits and facilitates free electron flow between the battery plates.
Typical pulsation devices emit an unwanted signal that may confuse the battery charger and may result in a battery not receiving a full charge. Furthermore, pulsation devices may cause the battery charger to run much longer than is necessary to charge a battery, which may produce excess hydrogen gas and creates a safety hazard.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for charging and pulsating batteries, while limiting undesired side effects.